The Computer Knows Best
by phoenixdragon78
Summary: What if the Graysons had adopted Robin?  What if he had run away from a lab?  What if the most powerful computer in the world was looking for him.  What if he had created it?
1. Prologue

**I don't own Young Justice or any characters that are used in the show. Robin's past is messed with a lot in this story.**

Prologue

"Has the computer sensed its master yet?" one scientist asked another.

"Yes, it has pinpointed the location to Happy Harbor, but it seems that the target is also often found in Gothem or traveling around. We believe it may be Robin, Batman's sidekick."

"That would make sense, I've heard that Batman's sidekick is exceptional with technology." The first scientist said, "But why did the target run away, I've never really gotten that. Using the computer is a great honor and he was the one that the computer chose. I can't really think of a good reason to walk away from all that."

"No one really knows that answer," the second scientist replied, "He never really told, but some people say it might be that he wasn't really what the computer wanted. He was the closest match, but he was not perfect. So, they say, the computer was going to 'download', in a matter of speaking, the rest of what it wanted into the boy. Apparently the target didn't like that, so he left."

"Get back to work," a computerized voice said, "No chattering on the job. Move it or you will be electrocuted." The voice belonged to MK49, the very computer whose owner the two men had been talking about. As the scientists hurried off in different directions she thought (artificial intelligence), "Soon you will return to me, Richard. Soon we will be complete, together."


	2. Chapter 1: Attack on Happy Harbor

**I don't own Young Justice or any of its characters. Robin's past is messed with a lot in this story.**

Chapter One: Attack on Happy Harbor

"Team," Aqualad's voice sounded through the speakers in the mountain, "Attack on the warehouse district in the city. Report to the BioShip."

Robin was one of the first from the team to get there, right behind Aqualad. Kid Flash showed up seconds later and whined, "How did you get here before me, Rob?' Robin just laughed in response and Kid Flash gave a goofy smile as Megan, Artemis and Superboy arrived.

"Why would someone attack Happy Harbor?" Artemis asked as Megan launched the BioShip, "there is nothing that is actually important around here and, as far as I know, no important shipments coming through either. Is it really an attack, Aqualad, or is it just a robbery?"

Aqualad looked at her grimly, "It is an attack, Artemis. 12 robots, that can shoot lasers and are 14 feet tall, are not generally used in robberies to my knowledge."

"Dude," Robin cut in, "14 robots? That is definitely not a robbery. Wonder why there target is Happy Harbor, though."

His thought was interrupted by Megan's thoughts announcing, 'We're here.'

Everyone looked out the window and could just make out the robots attacking the city, "I get why they made them so small." Robin said as everyone else looked at him confusedly, "It makes them harder to spot from the air." he explained to the members of Young Justice.

"Whatever the reason," Aqualad stated, "Each of us has two robots to take down, stay in touch via Megan's telepathy. Let's go team, move out!" With that everyone got out of the BioShip and headed over to the robots. Aqualad thought, 'I can't wait till this is your job,' Robin, so that only Megan and Robin could hear. Little did he know that he might not have a chance to pass on the mantle of responsibility.


	3. Chapters 2 & 3

**I don't own Young Justice or any of its characters. Robin's past is messed with, majorly, in this story.**

Chapter Two: The Target is Found

Several men watched from the crowd as the teens from Young Justice started to attack the robots. One of them took out a scanner and pointed it at Robin. "The readings confirm it," he said, "That's the target." He then proceeded to punch a code into the scanner and it transformed into a transmitter. "The robots have their orders, now we need to go get the transport ready for the target." With that the men left the scene, heading towards a small garage on the outskirts of the warehouse district.

**It's a short chapter, I know. That's why I decided to have two chapters on one page!**

Chapter Three: They're After Robin!

Aqualad looked around as he downed his first robot. Kid Flash, Megan and Artemis were all being double teamed by their robots, but they were all doing pretty well. Superboy was in the process of destroying both robots at once. Robin had already downed his first and was in the process of dismantling his second, but something caught the corner of Aqualad's eyes.

He focused on it and saw that one of KF's robots was pointing a tentacle at Robin. Aqualad tried to call out a warning, but was stopped short as he realized that his other one was doing the same thing, as was Artemis's and Megan's robots.

He yelled out, "Watch out, Robin!" but it was too late, all four robots shot at him just as Robin turned around with a startled expression. All four projectiles hit him and he dropped to the ground. The four robots streaked towards him and ignored the other teens.

"Guys, they're after Robin!" Aqualad shouted.

Kid Flash looked and saw what was happening. He ran at full speed towards Robin, but only just made it in time to pick up the unconscious hero before the four robots hit. Kid Flash ran out, but now all the robots were focused on the speedster. He kept dodging robotic tentacles, but was finally tripped up and sent sprawling.

Robin was then picked up by one of the robots and it started to move away. The young heroes tried to intercept the robot, but the other three held them back. Now that they had Robin they seemed like they had been holding back before. It took over fifteen minutes for the five teens to get past the three robots and by then Robin was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 The Computer Regains its Owner

**I don't own Young Justice or any of its characters. Robin's past is messed with majorly.**

Chapter Four: The Computer has Regained its Owner.

"Wake up, Richard." was the first thing Robin heard when he came to. He looked around in surprise and paled when he saw MK49's control room around him. He sat up and wires shot from all around him as MK49 realized that he was awake.

"Richard," the computer said, "I have finally found you. This time you will not leave. This time we will harmonize. I have regained my owner and I will not let you go again. We will harmonize, Richard. Just like we almost did before you left me. We will harmonize."

"I told you, MK49, "I don't want to become one with you. I am my own person, and I do _not_ want to become part computer."

"You don't know what you want anymore, Richard." MK49 told him, "We will be one. We will be inseparable. We will harmonize." Two scientists walked into the room and began to hook Robin up to MK49. Robin struggled until MK49 gave him a slight shock so that he found it hard to move very much. "Richard, do not resist us. In two days time we will harmonize. You will always be with me, Richard. We will be together. Like before you left. You were foolish before, but soon it will be resolved, we will harmonize."

Robin glared at the ceiling as he was hooked up to other machines, "You're even more obsessed with that than when I left, 7 years ago. Don't you get it? I don't want to become one with you! I have a new life with friends who will save me from you. I won't harmonize, MK, don't you get that?"

MK49 simulated the sound of chuckling, "I won't let you leave again. We were meant to be one and I will harmonize with you. You're pathetic _friends _are nothing more than a distraction that kept you from coming back. If they come here than I will protect you from their vile influence."

Robin snorted at the computer, "My friends will rescue me from you, stupid computer. Especially since you're giving them a two day window in which to help me. I suppose it's because you need to process what my new vital stats are and current physical and mental development. That, and you always did have an annoying habit of watching my memories so that you knew everything I do or have done."

"Just relax, Richard," she sent a dose of a sleeping medicine into the I.V. that had been placed in his arm, "You, my creator, are far to valuable to be left alone. When we harmonize you shall see, it was all for the best."

**In case you hadn't notice, MK49 has a sort of obsession with Robin and the harmonization.**

**I forgot Robin's real age so I'm going with 13 because it feels right.**

**Also, in this story, Robin was adopted by the Flying Graysons.**


	5. Chapter 5: With the Team

**I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters found in Young Justice. This is a story where Robin's history has been almost completely changed. I am probably not going to repeat any of this again, so PAY ATTENTION!**

**Thanks to all who've reviewed!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Why would they go after Robin," Megan asked, as she, Artemis, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy discussed what to do, "Who are they?"

"I don't know," Aqualad sighed, "We need to got talk to Batman and ask him if he knows anything." They all got into the BioShip when Aqualad had a thought, "Hey, did anyone notice an emblem or symbol on the robots? If there is one it might make it easier to identify Robin's kidnappers."

Everyone was thinking about when, finally, Artemis spoke up, "I think I saw one on the bottom of one of my robots, the one that helped capture Robin. It was a half-blue, half-green eye in the middle of what I think was a computer screen. Got any idea what that is?"

Kid Flash sighed, "If Robin were here, he could find it in a couple of minutes. Barring that we could probably call Batman, and by that I mean that one of you guys can call Batman because I have no death or malling wish."

"Quit joking, K.F!" Artemis snapped, "Can't you see that this is serious!"

Aqualad glared at the two after a few minutes of their bickering and called Batman with the communicator on the BioShip, "Batman. There is trouble. Robin was kidnapped by a group of robots that had attacked Happy Harbor."

Batman glared at Aqualad and asked, "Any stand out details?"  
>"Artemis saw an emblem of a half-blue, half-green eye in the middle of a computer screen and the robots seemed to focus on Robin."<p>

Batman closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "I know who took Robin, and it's definitely not good."

**And the suspense builds! I'll try to update soon so you guys don't hunt me down and force me to write on bat-a-rang-point (cookie to those who get it; smack on the head to those that don't).**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories, Memories

**I'm going to try to make longer chapters since I've been getting that a lot for this story, so wish me good luck because it's hard to do with this story.**

**Note: the 49 in MK49 is pronounced four-nine, not forty-nine.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 6: Memories, Memories

"Ouch," Robin hissed as a rather large needle drew blood from his right arm, "What's with the big needles, dudes?"

One of the scientists that milled about him spoke, "Part of MK49's punishment to you for leaving. Don't worry, you won't feel anymore pain after that harmonization."

Robin groaned, he hated being reminded of the harmonization every time he tried to talk to someone. He rolled his eyes as a helmet with wires was brought in; MK49 hadn't updated the Memory Reviver that he made when he was five.

A scientist hooked the Memory Reviver up to Robin and MK49 spoke, "It's time for you to be reminded why we will harmonize, Richard. For it seems that you have chosen to forget."

With that Robin began to relive his past, a past that he had left behind 7 years ago.

_~5 years old~_

_ "I'm almost done!" Richard giggled. He had been working on the best ever computer for about a year and half and he was finally almost done. He fiddled with a few circuits and then sent a few last programs and it was the moment of truth. Richard pressed the keys shift, M, shift, K, 4, 9 and the computer sprang to life._

_ The facility that Richard was in lit up as energy from the new computer filled the circuits and awakened the security systems. The workers in the facility stopped in awe as devices sprung to life and began to work._

_ In Richard's room, there was more activity than anywhere else. Buttons lit up, circuits sparked, wires and cables moved, and a large computer screen lit up. On the screen was the upper half of an avatar of a blond woman with black eyes wearing glasses, a beige shirt and a lab-coat. "Program MK49 up and running. All systems running smoothly."_

_ Richard smiled as his creation worked. "Good job, MK49. Artificial Intelligence activated, code sequence, MK49bnp778."_

_ With that the program's eyes turned digital green_** (think about it... hint, hint) **_, "Thank you , creator. May I ask why I am called MK49?"_

_ Richard smiled and said, "The MK stands for Machine Keystone, the 4 stands for when I started making you, and the 9 is for today, September 9th, when I finally finished making you! Can you give me a full update of your systems, please?"_

_ MK49 gave a virtual smile to her creator, "Sector 1 up and running, Sector 2 is good except for a loose wire in block 2, Sector 3 is running, Sector 4 is a little fuzzy, Sector 5 is running smoothly, and Sector 6 is fine."_

_ Richard looked at the screen and said, "I'll go over to Sector 4 to see what's up. Send an update to the repairers to send someone to fix the wire in Sector 2, block 2. Complete a full inner system analysis and give a report when I return to this point." With that he walked away looking all business._

_~5 months later~_

_ "What are you doing, Dr. Smithy? MK49's systems are fully operational and running smoothly." the now six year-old boy asked._

_ The scientist looked at the boy and said, "MK49 wished to have a chip uploaded into her with all of the information we have on you, Richard. She wants to do the harmonization idea you were toying around with last month."_

_ Richard looked at the scientist openmouthed, "Why? I deemed that it wasn't worth the risks presented to the system and the person who harmonized. I also said that it was forbidden."_

_ The scientist gave Richard a hard look, "Remember, boy. You're not in charge here. You are the head tech scientist, but our leader has more authority than you do. Our leader has decided that you will harmonize with the system since you created it and won't be as overwhelmed as the rest of us would be."_

_ In the weeks after that ,Richard tried to accept the fact and even looked forward to it after a while, but the night before the process, he panicked and knew that he had to get away. He crawled through the ventilation shafts where there weren't cameras that interacted with MK49's virtual intercepts yet, and managed to get out to the street. He looked around for a few moments, as he had rarely visited the outside world, then shook himself and ran through the streets._

_ After a few days, Richard came upon a circus. He walked through the things that didn't require tickets until he saw a man and a woman looking at him. He went over to them and told them of his troubles to an extent. The man and woman happened to be the _Flying Grayson's _and they decided to adopt the boy._

_ Over the next three years, Dick (as he was now nicknamed) learned acrobatics and discovered that he was quite good at it. He became more carefree and lost some of the overly-mature manners that he had had in the facility. He was part of the _Flying Grayson's_ and he loved it._

_ Then, the accident happened. A man decided that he didn't like the fact that the circus didn't want to pay for protection, so he sabotaged the Graysons' act. That night, Mary and John _**(don't hassle me; I don't know their actual names so I chose the first that came to mind)**_ Grayson fell to their deaths and Richard was again an orphan. But, it wasn't for long, as Bruce Wayne, a friend to the Grayson's, chose to adopt the troubled boy._

_ When Dick found out that Bruce was Batman, his story poured out. He told him of everything from the earliest times he remembered. As he told his story, Bruce's face grew harder and madder. When Richard was done Bruce kneeled next to him and Dick became Robin, the Boy Wonder._

_ Dick had fun despite all the dangerous and near death experiences. He made friends in the League and with different sidekicks. When Young Justice was formed, he was ecstatic, he would be able to prove that he was ready to be a hero like Batman! But, then Aqualad became leader, Robin just wasn't ready yet._

_ And now he was back here again._

The memories of being in the compound began to repeat again and again in his head until he had no conscious though, but of the facility.

In the control room, MK49's avatar grinned, "Soon, Richard, soon we will be together, my creator. We'll be one, a beautiful creation of man and nature. Soon." The computer repeated the word many times throughout that night, unaware that there was someone there who should not have been. Unaware as she was lost in artificial thoughts, she did not know that her security systems had been disabled until later in the night. She never realized that a spy had been in her midst. A spy with red arrows.

**I know I overdid the ending of the chapter, but it was the best I could do. This chapter was longer, hurray!**


	7. Chapter 7: We Need to Find Him

**I don't own Young Justice or any characters within Young Justice.**

Chapter 7: We need to find him.

"They are called the Creators. I don't have much information on them, only what Robin himself told me when he was only nine. They are a group that obsessed with creating a new world to replace this one, which, they feel, is corrupted. They had many branches, biological, botanical, magic, alchemy, technological, they dipped their hands into anything that could help their cause. When he was only 3, Robin worked in the technology department. When he was 4, he was the head technology scientist and started to build a computer. He finished it when he was 5, and it was years ahead of modern technology. When he was six, the heads, the Light as they called themselves, decided to try a dangerous process on the computer and him. Robin called it, harmonization, but I don't know exactly what it does. He ran away the night before the process was to take place. We need to find him soon, or I fear that he may be forced to go through the harmonization process."

"But, Batman, why would Robin know about the Creators, let alone have once been part of it?" Kid Flash asked in confusion.

Batman sighed and decided it was time to let go of the secret, "Robin's real name is Richard Claude. He was the son of one of the the Light and a child genius who could build a cellphone in five minutes by the time he was a year old. After he ran away he was adopted and changed his name to Richard Grayson. When they died I adopted him."

Artemis was openmouthed in shock, "But, I've heard of Richard Grayson. He's the adopted son of Bruce Wayne which means you... You're..."

Batman nodded, "Yes, I'm Bruce Wayne."

Kid Flash whistled, "Robin's got it made, he gets to be rich and be a hero."

Artemis hit Kid Flash on the head, "This isn't the time, Kid Dork! Robin's in the hands of the Creators and we need to save him!"

Aqualad agreed, "Do you know where they may have taken him, Batman?"

Batman sighed, "I have the rough location from a locator that Robin wear, but there is interference, so I have have the twenty-five mile radius of where he is."

"Where is he?" Miss Martian asked.

The caped crusader sighed, "He appears to be in southern New Hampshire. I don't know why, but I don't have a good feeling about this. All of you will have to be very careful, if this mission is a failure, not only will the League take this matter over, he might be harmonized with the computer already."

Superboy glared at Batman, "Then we'll just have to get it right, won't we."

Miss Martian and Kid Flash nodded, Artemis smirked and Aqualad spoke, "Superboy is right, failure is not an option here. Everybody be ready to move out in fifteen minutes. Batman would you upload all of the data onto the data base and give the rough coordinates to Megan so we can leave right away." The team and Batman nodded and everyone set off to supply and get ready. Aqualad sighed, "Be safe, Robin. Don't give in to them. Be safe."

**Sorry that the chapter is short again, but I didn't want to over do the scene and I don't like switching the povs in the chapters when doing this particular story.**


End file.
